Helen Back Again
Helen Back Again (Helen Is Weer Terug) is de 8ste aflevering in seizoen 2 van Victorious en de 28ste aflevering van de gehele serie. Hij ging in première op 10 september 2011 in Amerika. Plot Wanneer een nieuwe directrice de parkeerplaats van Hollywood Arts op komt scheuren nadat directeur Eikner bekendmaakt dat hij ontslag neemt. Schreeuwt Tori tegen haar, niet wetende dat het de nieuwe directrice is, omdat ze over Robbie's nieuwe fiets heen rijdt die hij net van Sinjin had gekocht. Tijdens de les vertelt de nieuwe directrice (Helen van Drake & Josh) de studenten dat ze allemaal herauditie moeten doen. Terwijl André en Tori aan hun herauditie proberen te werken, oefent Trina haar karate, denkende dat ze geen oefening nodig heeft. Tijdens de herauditie spelen Tori en André een remix van Make It Shine, ''maar Helen stuurt Tori van school omdat ze talentloos en irritant is. Maar wanneer de Hollywood Arts gang (zonder Jade) Helen confronteren blijkt dat er een fout is gemaakt. Tori werd voor Trina aangezien en Trina is de persoon die van Hollywood Arts wordt gestuurd. Tori wil dat Trina op Hollywood Arts blijft. (vooral omdat Trina haar de kans niet gaf om te zeggen dat ze van school werd gestuurd). Tori, André en Robbie komen met een plan. Ze zorgen ervoor dat Trina voor Helen op school is. Dan verkleed Robbie zich als een overvaller en doet alsof hij Helen overvalt. Wanneer Helen om hulp roept red Trina Helen met har karateskills. Terwij Helen aan Tori uitlegt wat er is gebeurt sleept André Robbie's bewusteloze lichaam weg. Omdat Trina Helen heeft gered besluit Helen dat Trina mag blijven. Maar Trina denkt dat Helen Tori laat blijven, nog steeds niet beseffende dat zij degene was die weg werd gestuurd. Subplot (niet officieel) Robbie koopt een fiets van Sinjin maar Helen rijdt eroverheen. Trivia *Deze aflevering stond eerst bekend als "Principal Eikner Leaves". *Yvette Nicole Brown als Helen van Drake & Josh heeft een gastrol in deze aflevering. *Dit is de eerste aflevering die na een ''iCarly première op tv komt sinds Beck's Big Break op 25 September, 2010. *Dit is de tweede aflevering waarin Tori een bril draagt. De eerste keer is in The Bird Scene. *Dit is de vierde keer dat Tori Make It Shine zingt. De andere keren waren de Pilot, Survival of the Hottest en iParty with Victorious (gemixt met de iCarly theme song). *Mogelijk gaat Tori tijdelijk terug naar Sherwood. *Helen's rij-stijl was al slecht in Drake & Josh en het is er niet beter op geworden. *Jade is de enige die niet bang is voor Helen. *De titel is mogelijk een woord speling. *Einde tagline: "Ik zou dat wel overwegen." *Technisch gezien is dit een cross-over tussen Drake & Josh en Victorious, omdat Yvette Nicole Brown als Helen speelt uit die serie. *De kluisdeur die Helen van een kluisje aftrekt heeft een iCarly sticker erop. *Dit is de tweede aflevering van seizoen twee waarin Jade Tori niet na doet (de eerste is Beggin' On Your Knees). *Helen zegt: "En ik dacht dat Crazy Steve gek was." Crazy Steve is de rol van Jerry Trainor in Drake & Josh. *Helen's rol in Happy Times is genoemd. Dit gebeurde ook vaak in Drake & Josh. *Het is ironisch dat Robbie een rover speelt, want meestal word hij berooft. *Als Cat jongleert is het niet Ariana Grande maar haar jongleer dubbel Olga Kay. Ze draagt een helm om dit te verbergen. Gekheden *Robbie koopt een fiets in deze aflevering, ookal heeft hij in Beck Falls for Tori en op TheSlap gezegt dat hij niet kan fietsen. Deze fout is ook gemaakt in Ice Cream for Ke$ha. *Beck steekt zijn hand op als Helen vraagt wie bang voor haar is, ookal heeft hij op TheSlap en in iParty with Victorious gezegd dat hij nergens bang voor is. Het kan zijn dat hij voor sommige dingen wel bang is, en zich gewoon als een stoere bikkel gedraagt. Categorie:Afleveringen Categorie:Seizoen 2 afleveringen